


Reap what you Sow

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Adam Milligan deserves some Fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Out Of Hell, Adam Returns, Adam is Michael's charge, Kind of Dean Bashing, Michael Is So Done, Michael makes some good points, Mihcael is not a bad guy, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find Adam (and Michael) on the side of a road in the middle of the pouring rain. Certain things come to light about Adam being stuck in the cage and why it was so long. Adam has replaced Dean with Michael and the archangel is fine with that. Deans guilty and Sam's angry, its true you know. You Reap what you sow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reap what you Sow

When they had found Adam they had no doubts in their minds that the kid would be different. I mean you don't go to Hell and come out in tiptop shape. They had found him attached to Michael's arm on the side of a road in the middle of no where. Kid still wore the same clothes he had on the day he was taken to his doom. Dean had all but slammed the brakes when they spotted them on the side of the road. At first neither him or Sam believed it, but when they got out in the pouring rain and saw the familiar blonde hair plastered to the kids face they knew then and there that Adam had gotten out of hell, with Michael as it would seem. Dean walked closer, careful not to spook the kid, and stopped dead in his tracks at the glare the archangel was giving him.

"To say I am ashamed would be an understatement"

Adam whimpered something and his grip on Micheal's arm tightened to the point the shirt was sure to tear and his knuckles where bone white. Sam opened one of the Impala's doors and motioned for them to get out of the rain. Dean grabbed Michael's arm before he got to close to the car as if to pull him back and say get lost asshole. But Adam yanked on Michael, surprising them both, and pulled the older man toward the backseat of the Impala. Dean watched in the rain as Adam climbed in with a nod to Sam without letting go of the archangels arm. Sam closed to the door and motioned with his head to 'lets go'. Dean got in the driver's seat stiffly and couldn't help and look back at Adam and see as his youngest brother leaned into the archangel for comfort, and Michael return the gesture.

He noticed quickly how thin the kid was. His hair dull and his naturally bright eyes dulled. Adam simply leaned against his archangel and watched to rain fall outside. He was pale and thin and sickly looking. And Dean couldn't help but feel guilty about it. As he turned to car back into drive he couldn't get that feeling out of his heart, and to be honest he was sure it was right too. He had all but forgotten Adam so his condition now was pretty much all his fault. After he got Sam back he didn't bother to even think about the other brother still trapped down there, Adam had simply faded into the background. What would dad say?

* * *

As they drove Sam tried to make conversation with Adam but all he got was mumbled answers and half-hearted attempts at best. He turned back around quieting his attempts at talking, the glare he got from the archangel beside Adam didn't help either. They both listened in stone cold silence as Michael urged Adam to close his eyes and as the young blonde tried to refuse, but he was no math for the archangels powers and his head was soon cushioned on the jacketed shoulder, the grip on the mans arm still clear.

"You know I may not know very much about standing up for ones siblings, my track record not as great as it should be these days. But he is your brother, your baby brother. Not even I would kill my baby brother"

They all knew that Michael knew very well that the two flinched. But that didn't stop the archangel. He kept going, and the guilt in their chests grew larger because he was right it was all their fault.

"He is not as lucky you know, he doesn't have a block in his mind like you do Sam. He remembers hell"

Dean looked back and was fully tempted to look forward almost immediately but he didn't back down, not in Baby.

"Can't you block it for him?"

Michael's eyes hardened as Adam whimpered in his sleep, "No Dean Winchester I can't. But this wouldn't be a problem if the child's family hadn't forgotten about him. You two are always talking about how family is everything, if I recall you even told Gabriel that he was 'too big of a coward to stand up to his family'. Yet you left your brother to rot in the cage without a second thought. Tell me Dean Winchester, who is the bigger coward there?"

"How do you know what went down with Gabriel?"

"Honestly Winchester, I am not heartless. Gabriel is my little brother. I have always watched out for him. More than you can say isn't it?"

"What are you talking about Sam-"

"That's just it" Michael whisper roared, "You have, well had, two! it wasn't about Sam this time. It was your duty to protect Adam as well and you failed"

Dean stopped talking the archangel in the backseat. He knew that it was right, he had failed one brother. Once he got Sam back he hadn't even tried to get Adam back.

"And the worst part has to be that you didn't event try"

Sam looked from the archangel running his hand through Adam's hair for comfort and reassurance to Dean. He hadn't know that. He though for sure Dean would at least have had a plan formed.

"Dean what is he talking about? You did have something in mind to get him back right?"

"This is rich. Sam didn't even know did he? Tell him Dean, tell him how you let Adam be forgotten? How you didn't even try to find a way to save him"

Sam turned to Dean with a questioning expression, and his face fell when Dean didn't even turn to comment. Sam sighed and turned to look at the others. Michael wasn't even paying them attention anymore. He was focused back down at Adam, whispering words of comfort in his ear. English and Enochian to calm him through his night terror. His arm around Adam's middle tightening at the same moment Adam's grip did.

They rode in silence the rest from then on.

* * *

It had been a little over a month and a half since they had found Adam, and Michael. Adam had started to come around, ate more than a piece of bread with some urging. But he was still silent. He only talked to Michael if he did at all, which only made Dean feel worse. Even Sam was ignoring him now. Except for hunts, Dean had pretty much become the loner of the gang.

He had tried more than once to get rid of the archangel. But each and every-time Adam would scream if he so much as got five feet away from him and Michael would be right by his side again. When ever you saw Adam, Michael wasn't far behind and the other way around. They had gone out and gotten him new clothes while Michael helped him bath the dirt off his face, hair, and feet. When he was in dry cleaner clothes Michael had directed him to one of the beds and laid down next to him, allowing the young blonde to curl into his chest and draped an arm over his back to hold him in place.

Dean tried not to feel the way he did. But every time he woke from Adam scream and saw Michael calming him and laying his head back on his chest, or how Michael could get Adam to laugh by tickling his sides or telling him something funny, or how Adam had started to warm up to Sam, how they got along (somewhat), how Adam had forgiven Sam for his ignorance and something else that he didn't know, how Michael and Adam got along better than he knew they ever would. He wouldn't ever admit that he felt jealous, and guilty.

But this is what he had done. He had pushed his youngest brother to the farthest part in his mind and forgotten him. Adam had forgotten him, didn't want him anymore, treated him like he wasn't even there. He felt at least happy that Adam hadn't asked Michael if the could leave. Even if he knew it was probably more for Sam than him.

For as the saying goes: You reap what you sow.


End file.
